


Upset

by Bromeio



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bromeio/pseuds/Bromeio
Summary: Korekiyo shinguji is having some less than pleasant thoughts and seeks comfort in shuichi saihara.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Upset

**Upset**

Shuichi saihara x  korekiyo shinguji

No killing au

Shingujis p.o.v

  
  


I stand there, teary-eyed and trembling, weak, _pathetic._ I bring my arm up the door, hesitating and letting it linger over the door _wow your so weak you can't even ask for help, this is why you need me_ _korekiyo_ _, you only need me let me help you,_ the words echoes in my mind, I was completely _helpless_ and i hate it, i hate asking for help I hate being vulnerable _you don't have to show anyone I could hel-_ I silenced the voice in the back of my head by knocking, instantly regretting it as i heard a tired groan and some rustling before the door opened.

My legs suddenly refused to support my slender body, as i collapsed to the ground letting out a weak sob, so weak so vulnerable so _pathetic,_ tears threatened to fall, as i heard as gasp, "korekiyo?" Shuichi asked, his voice was raspy and filled with concern. I couldnt hold it in anymore, I let out a sob as tears danced down my face. I heard more rustling and before i knew it, arms were around me, the embrace was gentle and warm I felt like I could stay with him forever

but the silence was abruptly broken when shuichi let out a soft "korekiyo...are you alright?" His voice was gentle, like i was some delicate flower that would wilt at any sudden movement, and maybe i was _delicate is just another way to say weak_ my breath hitched I count even speak, I just gave a pathetic nod "no.." I said, but my words were so quiet I wasn't even sure he could hear it until I felt the warmth surrounding me leave suddenly "I'll make you some tea, you go sit on the couch and wait ok?" He offered, his voice just as soft as it had been, I nodded yes as I rose to my feet and entered his dorm setting out to take a seat on his small, but cozy couch and curling up in a blanket, im not sure how long I laid there but eventually shuichi was back.

I sat up, apparently a bit to fast as I could've sworn the room swayed slightly, and shuichi handed me a hot mug of green tea and sat beside me, turning on a drama and holding me with one arm, his presence was a calming, I felt like I could stay in his embrace forever as i leaned my head on his shoulder.

Once I finished my tea, I cureled up and rested my head on shuichis lap, as he put small braids in my hair, and before i knew it I drifted off, but I heard one thing so vividly,

"Sleep well, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh more self indulgent shinsai this time a oneshot bc I have like 0 motivation


End file.
